conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keffy Palazzo/In Defence of Moscow
Battle of Moscow October 2nd, 1941 The Germans had pushed them all the way to Stalingrad, Leningrad.. And Moscow. Georgi Trusov was the commander of a large army of the USSR, stationed in the western lands of the Soviet Union. And he was now tasked with defending the capital against an endless wave of Germans, Hungarians, Rumanians.. But, he would hold. Even if millions of men die. Moscow shall hold. Even if the Germans capture Stalingrad and Leningrad, Moscow will still hold. Moscow shall always hold. Men would be pouring from Asia over to Moscow, all he had to do was defend until then, and begin pushing the Germans ever so slightly back. The Germans had charged quickly, ripping open a hole in the northern army, A clean path to Moscow.. He quickly sent a few of the troops directly stationed within Moscow to fix the holes in the lines, the Germans would not stop their assault, not until Moscow was taken, and the Russians surrendered. Too bad such would never happen. A mix of controlled artillery fire, elite infantry divisions charges, and tanks ripping apart the few left standing, had managed to deal heavy casualties for the Germans, but their push continued nonetheless. Two layers of the front-line were entirely dissolved into corpses, with the last being covered in holes and blood. The southern side of the front-line was going well, both the Germans and the Russians battered and bloodied, but the Russians managing to have just a little more blood in their veins than the Germans. The north was where the Germanic hammer known as the Wehrmacht was striking, however. The Germans were trying to force the line to bend until it was longer than it was wide, thus being encircled. The reinforcements were within sight, but would still take just a little longer to arrive. The southern German-Hungarian forces were wiped out, as the Russians began making their way to push both away from Moscow. This allowed a much stronger front to be applies towards the north. With the reinforcements almost here, the Germans would not take Moscow, even if all of the world itself somehow allied with the Germans. Moscow Would Hold A major division of tanks was wiped out by the Germans, but over 15 divisions of German tanks were wiped out, this was far from an even trade. 35 more divisions. With the Germans having thrown almost 40 divisions into the meat-grinder, their remaining forces were skeleton crews. The Bolshevik Bear was bruised, but not broken. The Germans were broken. With the southern Germans having had few troops in the first place, many of the areas were now entirely abandoned by the attackers, either they sent all their men, or the men had realized death awaited them if they were to stay. The north was ripped apart quickly as well, the few troops remaining being but infantry and outdated panzers. Moscow was secured. Yet the Germans still thought this was their assault. Poor bastards. Category:Blog posts